


World Of Light

by Unisparkle05



Series: World of Light [1]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: All the video game characters are too pure, Bayonetta is a surprisingly good mom, Dark Pit is an emo baby, Fox wonders why his company put him in this game in the first place, Link is so done, Mario questions his life, Multi, Palutena is team mom, Pit is too pure, Princess Peach has tea parties, Samus is so done with everyone, Somebody should probably give Sonic a hug, Sonic has a trauma button towards water, Zelda's calm and collected, the inklings are a bunch of mischievous children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unisparkle05/pseuds/Unisparkle05
Summary: The video characters are back together again in Smash Bros Ultimate. They're all pumped up and ready for some awesome battles and adventure. That is until the appearance of a bunch of spirits. It's almost as if they're trying to tell them something.........
Relationships: Bayonetta & Inklings, Ike & Roy (Fire Emblem), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Luigi & Mario (Nintendo), Mario (Nintendo) & Sonic the Hedgehog, Mario/Peach Toadstool, Ness & Lukas, Pikachu (Pokemon) & Sonic the Hedgehog, Princess Daisy/Luigi, Rockman | Mega Man & Sonic the Hedgehog, Samus Aran & Ike (Fire Emblem), Solid Snake & Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic & Samus Aran
Series: World of Light [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542346
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	1. Back Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to my Smash Bros AU! I've tried to get everyone's favorite video game character in here but in the end there were way too many. This was originally going to be a stand alone story, since i have three other series in the works at the moment and another one coming up and i didn't think that adding another series to this already growing pile of series would be such a good idea. 
> 
> The reason i decided to make this a series is well, look at the character list, that thing's huge!!! I knew that everyone wouldn't get the character development i wanted to give them, such as Sonic's fear of water and why he has it or why Link stopped talking if this was just a single story. 
> 
> Not to mention everybody else. If this was just one story then at least half, if not most, heck all of them would have unfinished character arcs and i didn't want to do this to these guys. I mean it's bad enough they get absolutely pulverized and then vaporized by Galeem and Dharkon in world of light and then made into puppet fighters .
> 
> (all except Kirby, gosh darn you Sakurai and your personal bias towards Kirby! He says it's because Kirby would be easier for beginners but come on we all know the man did it because Kirby's his little baby. I ain't buying it Sakurai! You're biased towards Kirby! Admit it)!
> 
> Anyway, that rant aside, i love these characters, so i didn't want to do them injustice by giving them half finished character arcs. I have to confess that a lot of these characters i hadn't heard of until Smash Brothers Ultimate. Now i have watched a few shows regarding these characters.
> 
> Like Sonic X, The Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog, Sonic Boom and a lot of Pokemon Anime. Like a lot. And i plan on watching The Super Mario Brothers Show on Netflix. For the rest of these guys, i'm going to have to watch video game cutscenes to get a sense of their personalities. 
> 
> (Oh and yes, i'm biased towards Sonic, unlike Sakurai i can admit it. On a further note, i am spelling his name right, right? I have this huge pet peeve with mispronouncing or misspelling people's names, so please let me know in the comments if i got his name right).
> 
> So anyways, this will be a series to ensure that everyone gets their character arc finished. 
> 
> Whew, this was a long note. I also have to write an end note. Welp, this is going to be a long night. And i haven't even started on the first chapter yet. Dang. Well, i guess i better get started then.
> 
> So thank you for reading this and for listening to my rant about Sakurai's personal bias towards Kirby (again am i spelling Sakurai's name right? Please let me know).
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story and as always any questions that you have, you can leave them down in the comment section and i will try to get to them as soon as possible.
> 
> Enjoy the story!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The video game characters arrive in World Of Light, ready to have some fun and relax before Super Smash Brothers Ultimate comes out and the new trailer for World of Light drops (which they have no idea what the trailer's about. Just because they're video game characters doesn't mean they know everything their companies are doing) when they come across a tiny spirit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew that last note was a doozy!!!! Anyway, welcome to the first chapter. 
> 
> As i've mentioned in that long winded note at the top, not everyone's here, notable exclusions are, Villager, Mii Fighters, Toon Link, Wario (sorry Wario but if Waluigi can't be in smash bros then you can't be in this story), Zero Suit Samus (since Zero Suit Samus is just Samus without her suit and she's going to be out of her suit in some parts of the story), Sheik (since, SPOILERS for anyone who hasn't played the game, Sheik is Zelda, so there's no point since i can just write a scenario where Zelda has to disguise herself as Sheik), Dr. Mario (since again, i can write a scenario where Mario has to use his erm, "questionable" doctor skills for something), Piranha Plant, Joker, Terry, Hero, Banjo and Kazooie and Young Link (since both he and Toon Link are well Link).
> 
> In case you were wondering, Princess Peach, Greninja, Charizard, Ivysaur, Squirtle, Robin (Female) and Corrin (Female) are all in this story. The tags wouldn't let me put them in. Luma is too (Rosalina's Luma not the Luma from my other series) as well as Isabelle and Incineroar and Mega Man as well. The tags wouldn't let me put them in. 
> 
> Phew this was another long note. And i still have to write the end chapter note and that other note. And i still haven't even written the first chapter yet!!!!
> 
> Now that i got all that off my chest, i hope you enjoy the story!!!!

Zelda opened her eyes to a bright light. She was standing in a huge field. She looked around.

"Link? Link? Link?" She called. 

"And Ganondorf, i guess." She said.

"Zelda!" Link yelled as he ran up to her.

"You made it!" She cried as she hugged him.

Link blushed.

"Course i did!" He said, hugging Zelda back.

"What about me?" Ganondorf asked.

"What about you?" Link said, glaring at him.

Ganondorf hung his head.

"Never mind." He said.

"Yeah, that's what i thought." Link said.

The three looked around.

"Where's everybody else?" Zelda asked.

"I don't know," He said. "We could be the first ones here."

"Highly doubt it," Ganondorf said. "I'm sure the others are here, they might just be catching up with each other.

Sure enough, Pit, Mega Man and Pac Man and the Inklings ran past them, laughing.

"Where are you guys going?" Zelda asked.

"We're playing tag!" Pit responded.

"With who?" Link asked.

"With Sonic!" Mega Man yelled.

Ganondorf just looked at them.

"Really? You decided to play tag with the guy that can move faster than the speed of sound?" He asked.

Zelda hit him.

"Leave them alone! Let them have fun." She scolded.

"I'm just saying. This'll be over faster than you can blink." 

Sure enough, a blue blur ran right past them and tagged Pac Man, Mega Man, Pit and the Inklings in quick succession.

"Got ya!" Sonic said, looking pleased with himself.

"Knew we should've kept running." Pit muttered.

Pac Man let out a series of loud blares and beeps.

"Hey, i told you guys not to stop running." Sonic shrugged.

Sonic looked over. His ears perked up as a huge smile came over his face, his emerald green eyes shining.

"Zelda, Link!" He said, running over to hug them.

"Ganny!" He said, hugging Ganondorf.

"I keep telling you, it's Ganondorf!" Ganondorf said, glaring down at the blue hedgehog.

"Sure it is, Ganny!" Sonic smirked. 

And just as quickly as he showed up, he ran off, yelling something about needing to find some good grub.

Ganondorf shook his head off in the direction Sonic had ran off in.

"I can't stand that hedgehog!" Ganondorf said.

"Really?" Link asked, giving Ganondorf an "i'm not buying it" face.

"Because you kept asking if Sega had agreed to let Sonic return as a fighter again."

Ganondorf sputtered.

"Only so i'd be prepared!" He argued.

Link just raised an eyebrow.

"Sure. That was the reason."

"Why, you little!" Ganondorf made a grab for Link. Link pulled out his sword. Zelda used her magic to hold them both in place.

"Boys, boys! Save it for when Smash Brothers Ultimate comes out. For now, we're supposed to be relaxing. You know taking it easy until then." Zelda scolded them. Link put his sword away.

"Fine! Whatever you say Zelda." Link said. Ganondorf grumbled.

"I'm going to see if Ridley and Bowser are around. Maybe see if Dark Samus wants to hang out. Heck, i'll even take Dark Pit for some company." Ganondorf said as he walked off. Zelda began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Link asked, running to catch up with her.

"To make sure Sonic stays out of trouble. Knowing him, he's probably running around somewhere." Zelda said.

"I'll come with you. You're gonna need someone to keep him from running off." Link said.

"Really? You think you can stop The Fastest Thing Alive from running off?" Zelda asked, amused.

"If i time my grab right, then yeah." Link said.

The two walked off in the direction that Sonic had run off in earlier. They found him with Snake and Mario, chomping down on chili dogs. Snake and Mario just watched him, Snake shaking his head in bewilderment while Mario just stared amazed. They looked up as Zelda and Link approached.

"He eats like someone twice his size!" Snake exclaimed.

"Three times!" Mario corrected.

"This guy is like what, seventy-two pounds and he's eating like he's three times that!" Snake said.

"Well running at the speed of sound can make you hungry." Zelda said. Snake shook his head.

"No way! This guy eats like he hasn't eaten in years! And trust me, i know a thing or two about that." Snake said.

Mario nodded. "He's three foot three, weighs seventy-two pounds and he's fifteen and eats like a grown adult three times his height and weight!" Mario said, gesturing towards Sonic who was busy scarfing down chili dogs like there was no tomorrow.

"I swear i heard those chili dogs plead with him to stop." Snake said.

"I can hear you, you know." Sonic said, giving Snake and Mario an unamused look.

"Besides, you try running at the speed of sound everyday for fifteen years of your life! I'm sure you'd have an appetite as big as mine as well." Sonic said, still eating chili dogs.

"And i have to room with this guy." Snake said, gesturing towards Sonic.

"Oh come on Snakie, you know you love me." Sonic said.

"Save me!" Snake mouthed. Zelda gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"Come on, he's not that bad. He's just a teenager." Zelda said. Link nodded in agreement.

"You were a teenager once Snake. I'm sure you were like him." Link said.

"You two are teenagers! Meaning you're kinda biased." Snake exclaimed.

"Hey, i am eighteen!" Link exclaimed.

"And i'm nineteen! We are more adults than anything." Zelda whined.

"Says the girl whining about her age." Mario muttered.

"Hey, need i remind you who has magic here?" Zelda asked, lifting up a finger. Mario shook his head.

He really didn't want to get thrown half way across the field. A metallic clanking sound announced the arrival of Samus Aran. She got out of her suit and walked over to the table and grabbed an apple.

"Samus!" Sonic said, smiling through a mouthful of chili dogs.

"Hey Sonic." Samus said. She was always a bit impartial to him, since he reminded her so much of herself when she was younger.

"How's everyone doing?" She asked.

"Great!" Zelda said.

"Those chili dogs aren't." Snake said, nodding towards the near empty plate of chili dogs. Sonic glared at him as he picked up the last chili dog and devoured it. Snake shook his head. How does that hedgehog scarf down food the way he does and stay so skinny? Snake guessed it had to do with Sonic's metabolism and the fact that he ran at high speeds.

Sonic picked up the plate and began licking the chili sauce off of it. Everyone shook their heads. Sonic had a chili dog problem. They were sure of it.

Sonic put the clean plate down and stretched.

"Where are you going?" Zelda asked him.

"Running." Sonic replied as if it were obvious. He took off.

"Oh no you don't!" Zelda said, using her magic to grab the fifteen year old.

"Hey! Put me down!" Sonic said, struggling.

"Not until your food digests! I don't want you throwing up all over the place." Zelda said.

Sonic just looked at her.

She clearly didn't know that he often did run on a full stomach. And he was proud to say that he hadn't thrown up once. Okay, once when he was nine. But that didn't count! It was his Uncle Chuck's fault for making such delicious cheeseburgers. Darn Uncle Chuck and his master grilling skills.

He folded his arms and pouted. So he was acting like a five year old. He wanted to go running! If Manic and Sonia saw him now, they'd laugh at him. So would Knuckles. Heck, he'd spread the word about how Sonic was prevented from running by magic.

Zelda sat him down gently, still holding him in place with her magic. Sonic continued to pout.

Maybe if he pouted hard enough she'd let him go. It worked on his mother. It worked on Sonia. Manic too, sometimes. His father too, half the time. Man, being the youngest was the greatest.

Pit, Mega Man, the Inklings and Pac Man came running over. They were out of breath and looked very excited about something.

"What's going on?" Zelda asked.

"Captain Falcon, Fox, Falco and Wolf are doing an air show!" Pit exclaimed. 

"Come on before you miss it!" Mega Man yelled. They took off running again, Samus, Snake, Link, Zelda, Mario and Sonic in tow. They arrived at the track and had to squeeze past all the other video game characters to find seats. They sat next to Bayonetta and Princess Peach, who were both busy admiring the spectacle. 

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Peach said, pointing a gloved hand towards the sky. Zelda nodded in agreement. 

"It sure is." Link, Samus, Pit, Mega Man, The Inklings, Mario and Pac Man all hummed in agreement. Sonic just looked bored. 

"Please, i could pull off those moves in my sleep!" He said, waving a hand. Bayonetta ruffled his spines. 

"Sure you could, love." She said. 

"I'm telling you Bay, i could pull of those maneuvers in my sleep." Sonic said. Bayonetta just hummed. Sometimes it was best to not stoke Sonic's ego. It was inflated enough already. Everyone knew that despite Sonic's big talk, he was enjoying the show. They could tell by the way his eyes lit up everytime one of the ships pulled off a cool maneuver. The ships began landing, Captain Falcon's in the lead. 

There was a tiny glint on the track, right where Captain Falcon's ship was about to land. Sonic squinted. It happened again. The more Sonic squinted, the clearer the glint became. It looked oddly like a tiny creature. Sonic looked towards Falcon's ship. 

He isn't going to see it. Sonic thought. He looked over to everyone else. None of them are. They're too distracted. He thought. Sonic stood up and took off down the bleachers. 

"Sonic wait!" Zelda yelled. Link looked over. 

"Where'd he go?" Link asked, looking at the empty spot that Sonic had sat in. Zelda turned his head. Link's eyes widened at the blue streak making it's way down the bleachers. 

"Is he crazy?!" Link asked. 

"Sometimes i think so." Mario said. 

"Oh yeah definitely." Snake said. Sonic zoomed down the track, grabbed the glowy orb and skidded to a stop on the other side of the tracks just as Captain Falcon's ship landed. Captain Falcon jumped out. 

"Are you crazy? You could have got yourself killed!" Captain Falcon yelled. 

"You were going to hit something!" Sonic said. He showed Captain Falcon the glowy orb. Everyone had begun making their way over. 

"You risked your life to save some glowing thing?! Who does that!?" Captain Falcon asked. Sonic shook his head, his spines ruffling out. 

"Something's in here, i saw it." Sonic said. Captain Falcon pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"Let me get this straight. You ran out onto the track, risked getting run over by my ship, all because you saw something in there?" Captain Falcon said. Sonic nodded. 

Captain Falcon took a deep breath. Losing his temper wasn't going to help. Sonic would just blow his lid as well and then they both would be yelling at each other and not get anywhere. 

"What's in there that made you risk your life like that?" Captain Falcon asked. 

"I think it's some kind of creature. It was yellow and had red eyes. And it looked kind of fuzzy." Sonic said. 

"Like a baby duck?" Bayonetta asked. 

"Exactly like a baby duck!" Sonic confirmed. He held the orb up to his face. 

"Hey it's okay. It's safe to come out now." Sonic said softly, trying to coax out the creature. The orb grew brighter and brighter. So bright that everyone had to cover their eyes. The light faded after a few seconds. In it's place was a fuzzy duck looking creature, just as Sonic said. 

"Hey little guy," Sonic said, softly. "I have no idea what you were doing on that track, you could have been squished!" The little creature just stared at him. Sonic just rambled on about the dangers of the track and how he was glad that he was able to save the little critter from becoming a splat on Captain Falcon's windshield. The little creature began to swirl around him. 

"Hey, what are you doing little guy?" Sonic asked. 

"Uh, Sonic, i think you might want to get away from there." Link said. 

"What? He's probably trying to thank me." Sonic reasoned. A white rainbow like trail began to surround Sonic. 

"Sonic, move! Now!" Zelda shouted. Sonic tried to get away. 

"I can't!" He yelled. 

"What do you mean you can't?" Mario asked. "It's like i'm stuck!" Sonic yelled. He began to lift off the ground. 

"Guys, help!" He shouted. 

"Just hit the darn thing!" Ganondorf yelled. 

"I don't wanna hurt it!" Sonic yelled back. 

"So you'd rather let it hurt you?" Ganondorf asked. He really didn't understand that hedgehog at all. 

A blinding light engulfed the field. 

It slowly began to fade away. Everyone opened their eyes. The weird fuzzy thing was gone. Sonic was on the ground with his eyes closed. 

"SONIC!!!" Everyone yelled as they ran over to him. Mario looked over him. 

"Quick, let's get him back to hub. I can take care of him there." Mario said. 

"Are you even a licenced doctor?" Link asked. 

"We can worry about Mario's questionable doctorate later. For now, let's focus on getting Sonic back to the hub." Palutena said. 

Zelda lifting Sonic up and carried him bridal style as everyone began heading back to the hub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Sonic's okay. Wow, i just realized. This is two cliffhangers i've left off of with a character potentially hurt. First it was Ben and now it's Sonic. 
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter. As always any questions that you have, put them down in the comments and i'll try to answer them as soon as i can.


	2. The Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the spirit flys away after incapacitating Sonic, the video game characters take him back to hub to check on him. Sonic wakes up and claims that he had a nightmare. And according to Snake, this isn't the first time he's had one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone and welcome to the new chapter of World Of Light!!! Last time we left off, Sonic had been knocked unconscious by a spirit and the video game characters had to take him back to hub. Let's see how Mario and his "doctor" skills fare.

Everyone arrived back at the hub. The Hub was a huge, modest glass building where all the video game characters live while they were in Smash Bros. The Hub paired up two video game characters and they had to share a room together as long as they were there.

They hurried through the building, past the common area and into the sleeping quarters. They passed by all the other rooms until they came to Snake and Sonic's room at the end of the hall. Snake quickly threw the door open and led everybody in.

To say Snake and Sonic's room was a mess was an understatement. There was stuff everywhere. Snake's side was littered by gadget parts, weapons and tiny tools. Sonic's side was no better, it was covered in chili dog wrappers, food crumbs and empty soda cups. 

Everyone gaped at the mess.

"It looks like a pigsty in here!" Zelda exclaimed.

Snake rolled his eyes.

"So Sonic and i aren't the cleanest people. You don't have to gawk." Snake said.

"How do you two find anything in this mess?" Link asked.

"It's easy, just keep looking until you come across the thing you're looking for." Snake replied. "Now will you please stop staring at the mess as if it's going to get up and bite you and put Sonic on his bed."

Zelda gently set Sonic down on his bed. She sniffed the sheets. She pointed to a stain on the covers.

"Is that chili sauce?" She asked, pointing to a brown stain. "It smells like chili sauce."

"The guy eats in bed a lot!" Snake exclaimed. "Like you don't!" 

Zelda shook her head.

"Not particularly, no." She said.

Mario arrived in the room, wearing his doctor outfit. Everyone stared at him, deadpan expressions on their faces.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Link asked.

"What does it look like i'm doing?" Mario asked. 'I'm Sonic's doctor!"

"I'm with everyone else," Palutena said. "Do you have a doctorate?"

"Of course i have a doctorate!" Mario said, as if Palutena had insinuated that he was an alien.

Palutena just stared at him.

"If you say so." She said.

"Look at it this way, Pals," Link said. "If he messes up, we can sue him for medical malpractice."

Palutena looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I suppose we could." 

Mario opened up his doctor's bag (no one has any idea where he got it from either) and pulled out a thermometer. He took Sonic's temperature. The thermometer beeped and Mario looked at the temperature.

"Mama Mia!" Mario yelled.

"What is it, brother?" Luigi asked.

"His temperature is 102.1!" Mario yelled.

Everyone gasped.

"That's too high!" Zelda said.

"Is he okay?" Pit asked.

"Obviously not, Pit! His brain is probably boiling!" Bowser exclaimed.

"Why did he have to save that duck thing? It's the reason he's like this!" Snake bemoaned.

"It's who he is, love. Sonic couldn't just let that thing get run over." Bayonetta said.

"Whyyyyyyyyyyy!" Ganondorf yelled, dramatically.

"Hey drama queen, calm down!" Dark Pit said. "I know we're all worried about Sonic, but there's no need to act so dramatic!"

"Aw, Pittoo does care." Pit said.

"Don't call me that!" Dark Pit said.

Samus just observed the scene.

"I'm with Bowser. Sonic's brain is probably frying right now. We should get some ice or a wet towel to try and bring his temperature down." Samus said.

Everyone nodded. That was the first step. Bring Sonic's temperature back down.

Zelda, Link, one of the Inklings, Bayonetta, Dark Pit, Pit, Mega Man and Samus left the room to find some towels.

They returned with sponges, towels, a bucket of cold water and a bucket of ice. Everyone quickly set to work trying to cool down Sonic. After a while, Mario took his temperature again.

"It's 98.9." Mario said.

"That's good right?" Zelda asked.

"Yes. It is." Mario said.

Everyone sighed in relief. Sonic was going to be okay.

"So what do we do now?" Pit asked.

"What do you mean, Pit?" Palutena asked.

"I mean, what do we do while we wait for Sonic to wake up, Lady Palutena." Pit said.

Palutena thought for a moment.

"We could go make dinner. Sonic'll probably be hungry when he gets up." Palutena said.

"He's always hungry." Bowser said.

"Give him a break" Peach said. "We don't know what it's like to run as fast as he does." 

"Pika, pika!" Pichachu said.

Everyone looked at Pikachu in confusion.

"He said, let's go." Palutena said.

Everyone left the room to prepare dinner.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dark. Darker. Cold. So cold. Light. Bright light. Nothing. 

Screaming. Shouting. Nothing. Fighting. Running. Nothing. 

Cold. Colder. Darker. Then light. Then dark. Then nothing.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sonic awoke with a start. He looked around. He was in Snake and his room, in his bed. Sonic sighed in relief. He reached up to rub the sleep out of his eyes. His face felt wet. 

What the heck? Sonic thought. Had he been crying? He didn't remember crying. His forehead also felt wet. Sonic shook his head. A towel fell into his lap. Sonic jumped off his bed and opened the door.

He walked down the hall, his ears pricked up and turning, trying to pick up noise. He heard talking and laughing. And the sound of food frying and pots and pans clanging. It was enough to give him a headache. 

He walked onto the common area. Everyone was seated in chairs or on the couch, talking and laughing with each other. Snake and Palutena were in the kitchen, cooking food.

Sonic felt tears of relief come to his eyes. Everyone was here! They were all okay! 

Zelda looked up.

"Oh!" Sonic, you're awake!" She said. Sonic ran over and hugged her.

"Oh!" Zelda said, her arms wrapping around the blue hedgehog, a look of confusion on her face.

"And very huggy." Link observed. 

"You're all okay!" Sonic said, a little muffled by Zelda's dress. 

"Of course we are, love. What ever gave you the idea we weren't?" Bayonetta asked him, concern laced in her voice.

"Nothing. Just a nightmare." Sonic mumbled.

Everyone did a double take, Snake and Palutena looked up, intent on hearing what was happening.

"What nightmare?" Zelda asked him.

Sonic's eyes widened. Did he just say that aloud?Everyone looked at him in concern.

"Uh, nothing!" Sonic said.

"You just said you had a nightmare." Zelda said

"Uh, no i didn't." Sonic said.

Mega Man just stared at him.

"Uh yes you did. You said you had a nightmare." Mega Man said.

"Rockie, are you sure your audio processors are working properly?" Sonic asked him.

Mega Man deadpanned.

"Yes, they are"

"I think you might want to double check them." Sonic said.

"What was the nightmare about?" Samus asked.

"Nothing Sammie, just ran out of chili dogs in it and couldn't get anymore." Sonic said, laughing it off.

But something about Sonic's body language told Samus and everyone else that Sonic didn't just have a nightmare about not being able to eat chili dogs. No. It was more than that. His eyes looked a little shifty and his laugh sounded a little bit too forceful. Like he was trying desperately (and failing) to downplay the severity of his nightmare. 

Everyone began asking him questions, trying to puzzle out what was wrong.

"Did something happen?" 

"Was it because of the spirit?"

"Do you have nightmares often?" 

"What triggered it?"

"Did you see something that brought it on?

"Are you okay?"

"Do i need to call an addiction hotline?"

"What does an addiction hotline have to do with Sonic's nightmare, Link?"

"You have seen him eat chili dogs, right Dais?"

"ENOUGH!" Sonic shouted.

Everyone instantly shrunk back. They all knew too well what happened if Sonic got too stressed or too angry. Bowser's face and ribs could attest to that.

Sonic took a deep, calming breath.

"I'm fine. You guys don't need to worry about me." Sonic said.

He hopped down from Zelda's lap and walked to the door. Everyone followed him to it.

"Where are you going?" Zelda asked.

"Running." Sonic said.

And with that he opened the door and left. Everyone looked out the door just in time to see a blue streak racing away.

Everyone sighed and went back into the common area. Snake began chopping up onions for the stir fry while Palutena resumed making the dumplings.

Snake sighed.

"You know, this isn't the first time he's had a nightmare." Snake said.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"How do you know?" Zelda asked.

"First time it happened, i was up. He kept tossing and turning and mumbling in his sleep. Kept saying something about a sword and some guy. I think he was also talking about a girl. Anyway, he obviously wasn't having pleasant dreams." Snake said.

"Did he have anymore after that?" Palutena asked.

"Yep, he did. Woke me up with his crying.' Snake said.

"Did you ask him what was wrong?" Link asked.

"Tried to," Snake replied. "He just brushed me off, blamed it on his allergies."

"I'm not an expert on Mobian biology, but i'm pretty sure allergies don't make spontaneously burst into tears." Peach said.

"I'm just telling you what he told me." Snake said.

"And you never thought to wake him up?" Zelda asked.

"Are you kidding me? Last time i woke that guy up out of his sleep, he nearly kicked my head off! Besides, i think i read somewhere that you're not supposed to wake up someone having a nightmare." Snake said.

"But why wouldn't he tell us about his nightmares?" Pit asked. "We're his friends." 

Palutena let out a sympathetic sigh.

"Sonic doesn't like to be vulnerable Pit. He doesn't want people to worry about him. Especially people he cares about." Palutena said.

"But all that does is make people worry about him more because they can see something's bothering him." Pit said.

"Sonic doesn't see it that way. He thinks it's better to focus on other people's well-being than his own." Palutena said.

"So you're saying that Sonic just bottles up his trauma?" Pit asked.

"That's what i think," Palutena said. "Every loss, every mistake, every fight. He keeps it all locked up because he wants to help people. In fact i think the only time he deals with his trauma directly is in his nightmares."

Everyone contemplated in silence. If Palutena's theory was right, Sonic just bottles up all his trauma and never deals with it unless he's asleep. Where he has no control over what he dreams.

Soon, dinner was ready. Everyone looked at the door. Sonic still wasn't back yet.

Everyone sighed.

"He'll come back when he's ready." Palutena said. Everyone turned around to sit at the dinner table only to jump in surprise. Sonic was sitting at the table, scarfing down dumplings and slurping noodles like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey guys!" Sonic said between mouthfuls. "Want to join? The food's delicious. You really out did yourselves, Snakie, Pals."

Everyone just stared in stunned silence. Sonic had managed to sneak back into Hub and into the common area without anyone seeing or hearing him.

Sonic shrugged.

"Oh well. More for me then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!!! Yikes. Some heavy revaluations that Sonic deals with his trauma by just locking it up. And having nightmares because of it. Someone should give this spiky blue hedgehog a hug. You know if you can.
> 
> On a lighter note, it is pretty funny that Sonic managed to sneak past a mercenary, a spy, a literal goddess, two robots and a psychic Pokemon all without anyone seeing him coming.


	3. Sonic's Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snake wakes up out of his sleep to find Sonic having another nightmare. But this one isn't like the others. Having enough of listening to the poor hedgehog whimper and cry in his sleep, Snake makes plans to tell the other Video Game Characters so they can help him confront Sonic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snake wakes up to Sonic having another nightmare. He gets a nasty bruise on his head and an epiphany (But mostly just the bruise).

After dinner, everyone headed back to their rooms to get ready for bed. Snake was at his desk working away on one of his gadgets while Sonic snored away.

It was.... kinda unusual to say the least. Sonic was normally the type of guy you'd have to duct tape to his bed to get him to sleep. But the instant Sonic's head hit his pillow, the fifteen year old went out like a light.

Snake attributed it to running around all day, having a high fever and gorging (and Snake means gorging) himself on dinner. After a while, Snake decided to get some sleep.

It was 4:30 AM when he was woken up out of his sleep by rustling. Snake looked around for the source of the sound but found nothing. He chalked it up to being tired and went back to sleep. Or at least he tried to. Because the rustling was followed by another sound, almost like a whimper.

Snake shot up. Okay, so he hadn't dreamt the first sound. Snake looked around before his eyes fell on Sonic's side of the room.

It couldn't be, could it? Snake thought. Cautiously and quietly, Snake tip toed across the room towards Sonic's bed. Snake had learned that hedgehogs had really great hearing.

It had happened a few years ago, back when he and Sonic had first joined Smash Brothers and became roommates. Snake had been tinkering away on a gadget when Sonic had suddenly shot up and given Snake the biggest (and frankly most intimidating, not that Snake would ever admit it) death glare ever.

"Can you stop making so much noise? I'm trying to sleep!" Sonic had shouted.

Snake was all the way on the other side of the room and frankly wasn't making all the much noise.

"What noise?" Snake had asked, confused to what the hedgehog could possibly be hearing.

Sonic had rolled his eyes dramatically.

"That cranking noise!" Sonic had said.

Snake had grown even more confused.

"What cranking noise?"

Sonic had then let the loudest, most dramatic groan that Snake had ever heard from the teenager.

"That Crr Crr noise! It's loud and irritating and quite frankly, i have a migraine!" Sonic had shouted.

"Well yeah, Dede did hit you really hard. With his hammer. On your head. It's amazing you don't have a concussion. Or you know, internally bleeding." Snake had said.

Sonic had shot him a look. Judging by how harsh the look was, Sonic clearly was not in the mood for humor.

"Okay, okay! Geez! I'll keep it down." Snake had said.

And with that, Sonic plopped his head back down on his pillow and fell asleep.

As far as Snake knew, Sonic was sound asleep and wouldn't hear him. But Snake wasn't taking any chances. He didn't know if hedgehogs could hear in their sleep. Or how Mobian biology worked in general.

Snake reached Sonic's bed and stopped. Sonic was completely covered by his blanket and Snake was sure that if he pulled the covers back, Sonic would be curled up in a Sonic-ball.

It was a nickname for what Sonic did when he was upset or stressed about something. He would burrow himself into something, be it pillows or blankets and then curl up into a ball.

They had found that out when they had come back to the Hub after the Sub Space Emissionary incident and found Sonic or rather, Sonic's pillow fort. Sonic had taken off after everyone made it back, saying he wanted to go for a run. Instead everyone arrived back to see a giant pile of pillows on the couch that formed a small den.

"Don't look at me!" Pit had said. The Inklings, Mega Man and Dark Pit all shared that sentiment.

Zelda was the one that moved back a pillow to find Sonic curled up in a ball, hidden by the mountain of pillows.

"Um, Sonic? What are you doing? Aren't you a little too old to be making pillow forts?" Zelda had asked.

Sonic startled and fell off the couch, taking the mountain of pillows with him.

"Uh, relaxing?" Sonic had offered.

"I thought hedgehogs only curled up into balls when they feel threatened or agitated?" Palutena had asked.

"It depends on how agitated, sometimes we just hiss." Sonic had explained.

"The question still stands, why were you curled up into a ball like that?" Zelda had asked again.

"Oh, i sometimes do it when i get stressed. No big deal." Sonic had said, sheepishly.

And then he got up and began putting the pillows back.

Snake didn't notice anything that would give him cause for alarm. Maybe he was just imagining things. Then Sonic shifted and rolled over, another whimper coming from under the blanket. Snake jumped. Sonic made no indication that he had heard Snake, he just rolled over again, another whimper sounding.

Snake watched as Sonic turned over three more times in a span of a minute. It seemed like he was having a really fitful sleep. Snake wondered how long until Sonic started thrashing. Between the tossing and turning and the occasional whimper, Snake would say that Sonic was having a nightmare.

Snake began to ponder if he should wake Sonic up or not. On the one hand, it seemed like it was a bad dream, on the other hand, Snake really didn't feel like dealing with a grumpy teen.

Then Sonic rolled over again, this time grabbing his pillow and squeezing it, as if the pillow could protect him from whatever he was dreaming of. Sonic snuggled into the pillow, breathing out a shaky breath. Then it got worse. Sonic started muttering in his sleep.

Snake at first couldn't make out what Sonic was saying and moved closer.

"I can't swim....." Sonic muttered.

Snake nearly snorted. It was no secret that Sonic couldn't swim. Zelda and Link had tried giving him swimming lessons but Sonic just seemed entirely uninterested. Heck, Snake was beginning to think that Sonic was scared of water, what with the way his eyes shrunk everytime someone so much as mentioned a pool noodle.

Then Sonic muttered again.

"I can't swim......." Sonic said again, a little more desperately.

Snake raised an eyebrow at that. Was he having a nightmare about water?

"I can't swim.... No no no..... Can't swim... Can't swim." Sonic said again, tossing and turning even more.

Snake grew worried at that. The nightmare seemed really bad. Snake really started to consider waking Sonic up. Yeah, he'd have a grumpy, sleepy teen on his hands but at least that was much better than what he was looking at now.

"Can't swim.... Help.... Someone help!" Sonic muttered, thrashing in his sleep.

Snake jumped back. He had learned the hard way that Sonic's kicks really hurt.

"Manic..... Help me.... Please...." Sonic cried, fresh tears running down his face.

Snake had seen and heard enough. He started shaking Sonic.

"Sonic, buddy, wake up! It's just a nightmare! Wake up!" Snake said.

Sonic continued thrashing shouting about someone named Manic and begging them to help him.

"Manic... Manic... Manic... Don't let me drown!" Sonic cried out.

Snake continued shaking the hedgehog.

"Sonic, come on! You have to wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake u-" Suddenly, Sonic's eyes shot open and he hit Snake. Hard. In the face.

"Ow!" Snake cried. Sonic blinked for a few minutes before realising what he had just done.

"Snake! Oh my gosh, i am so sorry!" Sonic shouted as he jumped off his bed and onto the floor.

"Ow! I think you broke my nose. Man, you have a good punch!" Snake said, holding his nose.

Sonic cringed.

"In my defense, you're not supposed to wake people up when they're sleeping. It can only end in pain." Sonic said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Snake just glared at him.

Sonic let out a nervous laugh.

The awkward silence grew.

"Welp, i'm going back to bed!" Sonic said, turning around to climb back into his bed. He dove back under the covers and began snoring.

Snake grumbled on his way back to his bed about Sonic breaking his nose. Snake sat on his bed and looked over at Sonic's bed.

Sonic looked like he was sleeping soundly. For the time being. Snake decided. He was going to tell the others about this. Then together, they can come up with a plan to help Sonic. Or at the very least get him to talk about his nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Um.. this chapter just got dark. So, apparently something happened to Sonic involving water and his twin brother Manic. And it was traumatic enough for Sonic to have nightmares where he's pleading for his brother to help him. Welp, i'm going to let you all theorize about this. Who knows, maybe i'll reveal the incident in this story or forever let you all imagine the numerous, awful scenarios that Sonic could have gotten himself into that would have water and his brother involved.


	4. The Spirit Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snake tells the other Video Game Characters about Sonic's latest nightmare. They all decide to confront Sonic and get him to open up about his nightmares. Sonic gets upset and runs out. When he returns, he has shocking news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, in this chapter i continue torturing our poor blue hedgehog. When will his suffering end? Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I'm pretty sure you've all thought up the most horrible water related scenarios imaginable that could have traumatised Sonic to the point of having nightmares about it and screaming for his brother to help him.

"He had another nightmare?" Zelda asked.

The Video Game Characters where all in Snake and Sonic's room, Sonic not being present. Snake had woken up and found the hedgehog gone. He figured he was out running and would be gone a while. So he called an emergency meeting to discuss the most important matter of all: Sonic's mental state.

"Yeah and he kept yelling for someone named Manic to help him." Snake said.

"Could it be a friend? A relative? A family member?" Palutena asked.

"I don't know. You guys know Sonic doesn't talk much about his family." Snake said.

It was true, Sonic never really said much about his family or childhood in general. The little bits of information they managed to get out of him was pretty much all they had. From the little bits and pieces that he shared, it seemed like he had a happy childhood. They knew that he lived on an island called Christmas Island and had his parents who he loved and an uncle who he adored. He talked about his siblings, but never really mentioned their names much less their genders. All they knew was that Sonic was the youngest of a set of triplets and that he looked up to and admired the oldest one. Despite that little tidbit of information, they were pretty much in the dark about the rest of his family.

"If only we know more, then we could help him." Pit said.

"Did he say anything else?" Link asked.

"He just kept saying 'i can't swim' over and over again. I figured he was having a nightmare about water and this Manic character was involved." Snake said.

"Did you talk to Sonic when you woke him up?" Bayonetta asked.

"I had planned on it. When i got up, he was gone. The weird thing was, so was his pillow and blanket." Snake said.

"Did he sleep somewhere else?" Samus asked.

"I would guess." Snake said.

Zelda sniffed.

"Does anyone smell pancakes?" She asked.

Everyone else began sniffing.

"Yeah." Link said.

"Smells great." Snake said.

"Who's making them?" Palutena asked.

All the video game characters looked at each other and sprinted out of the room. They sprinted down the hall and into the common area. What they find made their jaws drop. Sonic was making pancakes, with no care in the world.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh....... Sonic?!" They all exclaimed. Sonic turned around and smiled, like he had been expecting them.

"Hey guys, sleep well?" Sonic asked. Everyone wanted to cringe. That and wrap Sonic up in a blanket and sing him a lullaby. But mostly cringe. Here he was having nightmares and having trouble sleeping and he seemed more concerned about whether they slept well or not.

"We slept good." Zelda said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"How about you?" Zelda asked. Sonic turned back towards the pancakes. 

"Pancakes are ready!" He said, starting to make plates.

Was he.... avoiding the question?

Sonic put the food out. He turned to look at everyone with his hands on his hips, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Well are you all gonna eat? You've all been standing over there looking at me for five minutes." Sonic said. 

"Yeah. Yeah! We'll eat." Link said, sitting down in a chair. Bowser was a bit more wary as he stared at his pancakes.

"Oh come on now, Bowsie. There isn't any mud or dirt in your pancakes. This time." Sonic said.

Once, Bowser had cheated at a game of cards and then proceeded to rub it in everyone's faces as he took everyone's money. Unfortunately for Bowser, Sonic doesn't like cheating. Or cheaters. And Bowser certainly wasn't helping his own case by gloating. What happened next happened so quick that it shocked everyone. One minute Bowser was taking Sonic's money while gloating and the next Sonic had attacked Bowser in a flurry of rage, punches and kicks, shouting in very angry Japanese. Bowser wound up with two black eyes, bruised ribs and a perpetual fear of Sonic for a whole month. The next morning after, Sonic had made pancakes and put mud, dirt and worms in Bowser's pancakes in a childish display of revenge. As if bruising Bowser's ribs and giving him two black eyes wasn't enough.

Honestly the video game characters all found it quite easy to forget that Sonic was younger than he seemed. He was surprisingly insightful and wise and observant for a fifteen year old. And then he would pull at childish stunt like he did with Bowser and everyone was reminded that Sonic was just that: A kid. He was barely fifteen and he had been through and seen so much. Fought so much. And quite possibly lost so much as well. It was hard to believe that it was just a few years ago when they had met Sonic and initially thought that he was just a grumpy jerk.

**Twelve years ago: Smash Brothers Brawl**

"Okay, guys this year new fighters are joining us!" Zelda said.

"Yes, another person to claim a victory over!" Link exclaimed.

Soon the new fighters started arriving. Pit was the most excited to be there and was barraging Link with a lot of questions. Snake was already looking for the perfect box. Lucario was interacting with Pikachu and Olimar was napping. Sonic was the only one sitting around. After a while, Link pointed to Sonic.

"What's his deal? He's been sitting over there with his arms crossed for over fifteen minutes." Link said. Mario looked over.

"Oh, that's Sonic!" Mario said, waving. Sonic waved back and went right back to looking at his shoes.

"Huh, so he is friendly." Link said. Zelda elbowed him.

"Give him a break. He might be tired." Zelda said. 

Ganondorf walked over to Sonic.

"Do you have a name?" Ganondorf asked. Sonic looked up at him, a bored expression on his face.

"Course i have a name." Sonic said.

"Oh look. He talks." Ganondorf said.

Sonic stared at him.

"Course i talk." Sonic said.

"I just thought you returned to your days of being a silent video game character." Ganondorf said, waving him off as he walked away. Sonic stared after him, bored expression replaced with curiosity.

Then the matches started. Link and then Zelda got beaten up pretty badly by Ganondof.

"Knew we shouldn't have had all that ice cream." Link said. Ganondorf was boisterously gloating about how easy it was to mop the floor with Zelda and Link. And then the unthinkable happened.

"Hey!" A voice shouted. Everyone turned to look at one very angry Sonic.

"They did their best and your gloating?!" Sonic shouted. "You didn't even play fair!" 

Ganondorf looked at him.

"How old are you?" Ganondorf asked.

Sonic folded his arms.

"Fifteen." Sonic replied.

Ganondorf laughed.

"Look at this. A fifteen year old trying to tell me what to do! Isn't this something." Ganondorf said. Sonic marched right up to him.

"You, me. One round, winner takes all." Sonic said.

"All what?" Ganondorf asked. Sonic shrugged.

"Whatever the winner wants." Sonic said.

Ganondorf looked down at Sonic's feet.

"I want those shoes." Ganondorf said.

"My shoes are off the table." Sonic said.

"You said, winner takes whatever he wants. I want your shoes." Ganondorf said. "They'll look great on my wall of people i have vanquished." 

"Do you even have such a wall?" Link shouted. 

Ganondorf glared at him.

"You'll never know." 

The platform rose. Ganondorf laughed.

"I am way out of your league, boy!" Ganondorf said.

Sonic rubbed his nose and shifted his feet.

"I'm in a league all my own, Ganny." Sonic said.

Everyone in the stands burst out laughing. Ganondorf turned red.

"I'll make you suffer for that!" Ganondorf shouted.

"Bring it, Ganny." Sonic fired back.

Everyone laughed harder. The match that followed was a huge curb stomp. Ganondorf went flying into the air, becoming nothing but a speck of light. Sonic dusted off his gloves.

"Didn't even have to go Super Sonic." Sonic said, walking off the platform. 

Everyone gaped. 

**Five Hours Later**

Sonic was back to just sitting in the corner. He was looking out the window, a solemn expression on his face.

"What's his problem?" Snake asked.

Mario shrugged just as confused as everyone else.

"I have no idea. He's not like this at all." Mario said.

"What is he like?" Pit asked.

"Well, he's usually full of energy, very talkative. Really, just a really friendly guy. I don't know why he's being so standoffish." Mario said.

"Maybe he feels intimidated by us." Samus suggested.

Link looked at her.

"He just took on Ganondorf and sent him into the stratosphere without even breaking a sweat. I highly doubt that we intimidate him." Link said.

Peach walked over to where Sonic was sitting and took a seat next to him. Sonic looked over at her, his emerald green eyes full of curiosity.

"Hi, my name's Peach. I don't think i quite got your name." Peach said.

Sonic looked at her for a moment before answering.

"Sonic. Sonic The Hedgehog." Sonic said.

"Nice to meet you, Sonic." Peach said.

"You too." Sonic said. He went back to looking out the window.

Soon it was time for bed. Snake had a bit of a crisis when he realised that Hub had paired him and Sonic up as roommates. 

**The Next Morning**

"Should we wake him up?" Link asked.

"I wanted to watch TV while i ate this piece of cake." Pit said.

"You should be eating something more healthy." Zelda said.

"You're not my mom! And anyway, i'm twenty five." Pit said.

"You certainly don't look it. Or act it." Ganondorf said.

"Shut up." Pit said.

"I didn't know rooming with me was so awful." Snake said, staring at the sleeping hedgehog.

Sonic was asleep on the couch, snoring loudly. Seriously, it was kind of disconcerting for a guy so small to be snoring so loud. Pit shook him.

"Mr. Sonic?" Pit asked. Sonic snored louder.

"Mr. Sonic?" Pit asked again, shaking him harder.

"Does anyone want this chili dog?" Daisy asked.

Sonic's eyes shot open.

"I do!" He shouted, speeding off the couch and over to Daisy in zero point one seconds. Everyone gaped.

"Thank you." Sonic said.

"You're welcome." Daisy said. Sonic looked at everyone, considering them as he swallowed.

"Hi everyone. My name's Sonic. Sonic The Hedgehog and uh... let's start over. My mom always says that i can be a little... intense and other times a little standoffish around strangers." Sonic said. "So, uh... sorry if i came off as rude yesterday."

"No problem." Link said.

"Barely noticed." Zelda assured.

"I just assumed you were home sick." Samus said.

"You broke thirteen of my ribs." Ganondorf said.

Sonic looked at Ganondorf with to everyone's surprise, concern and... horror?

"I..... what? I-i broke what?" Sonic asked, his green eyes wide, pupils tiny dots. His breathing became funny and his eyes grew haunted before he shook his head. 

Everyone stared in concern. Snake and Samus pursed their lips, carefully scrutinizing the hedgehog.

"I-i'm sorry. Honestly, i didn't even mean to." Sonic said. 

"You want some waffles?" Peach asked, bending down to eye level with the three foot teenager.

"Y-yeah. I like waffles. My mom's are super fluffy." Sonic said, following Peach into the kitchen.

That morning, everyone stuffed their faces full of waffles and got to know Sonic better.

**Present Day**

Everyone was eating the pancakes that Sonic had made. Bowser after a few tentative chews, realised that Sonic hadn't been lying and there really wasn't any dirt or worms or mud in his pancakes. After a while, everyone decided to just rip the band aid off and hope that Sonic didn't freak out too badly. Or attacked Bowser or Ganondorf. Or run off.

So uh, Sonic?" Link asked. Sonic looked up from stuffing his face, a huge chunk of pancake in his mouth. Link gagged a little before continuing.

"Did you sleep well?" Link asked. Sonic narrowed his eyes at Link, eyebrow equivalent raised as he swallowed the chunk of pancake.

"Why do you ask?" Sonic asked.

"Just wondering." Link said. Sonic went back to eating pancakes, everyone else trying to think of what to say next.

"We were just wondering because i noticed that your pillow and blanket were on the couch." Zelda said.

Sonic stopped chewing before starting again, cutting into his pancake a bit too hard.

"It was nothing." Sonic said.

"Buddy, you were having another nightmare last night. You punched me in the nose." Snake said.

"And i apologize for that. Again, i didn't mean to." Sonic said.

"You said that the same thing when i told you that you broke my ribs all the way back in Smash Brothers Brawl." Ganondorf said.

Sonic stilled. His eyes went wide and his breathing once again got funny as he assumed a thousand yard stare. He was still cutting his pancake, the knife having long cut through the pancake and was now just sawing at the plate, scratch marks from the knife starting to form on the plate.

"Sonic?" Zelda asked. Sonic started mumbling something under his breath.

"What is he saying?" Link asked.

"I don't know." Zelda said.

"Uh, guys? I think we should take his plate away from him, he's been sawing at it for over twelve seconds." Pit said. 

Everyone looked at the plate and did double takes. There were tiny thin hair line cracks in the plats now, Sonic still sawing at it.

"Sonic?" Link said, trying to rouse the hedgehog from whatever kind of trance he was in.

"I'm so sorry." Sonic muttered. "I didn't mean to..... i didn't mean to." 

"Mean to do what?" Samus asked.

"I'm sorry, i shouldn't have been going so fast. What was i thinking?" Sonic muttered.

Everyone did collective spit takes, spitting orange juice everywhere. Sonic loved running fast! Why was he apologizing for running fast? And who was he apologizing to?

"Please don't die. Not because of me." Sonic muttered, eyes welling up with tears as the cracks in the plate became more pronounced.

"Sonic!" Everyone yelled, trying to rouse him.

"I killed her. I killed her. I'm so sorry!" He sobbed, just as the plate broke in half.

It was at this moment that Link decided to take a stand. He rushed over, grabbed the hedgehog, lifted him in the air and shook him.

"Snap of it Sonic!" Link pleaded. 

Sonic eyes snapped to look at Link.

"Link? What happened? Why are you holding me up in the air?" Sonic asked.

"You just... checked out for a minute there." Link informed him.

"I did?" Sonic asked. He looked over at the plate and his pupils shrunk. He grabbed a fistful of Link's shirt, planted his feet on Link's chest and looked dead at him, green eyes full of fear.

"What did i do?" Sonic asked.

"You surprisingly, cut through a plate with nothing but a butter knife." Link said.

Sonic hopped down and went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of orange juice.

"What was that?" Zelda asked, concerned. "You just blacked out." 

"Yeah, you kept apologizing over and over." Pit said.

Sonic's grip on the glass tightened, cracks already beginning to form on it.

"And then you said..... that you killed someone." Palutena said, looking at Sonic.

"What did you do?' She asked, as softly and gently as she could. No one in the room could imagine Sonic ever hurting someone much less killing them on purpose. They were sure that it had to have been an accident.

The glass shattered, shards going everywhere and embedding themselves into Sonic's hand.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sonic said, his voice quiet. 

"Sonic, please whatever you did, we're sure you didn't mean to." Peach said.

"I said, i don't want to talk about it!" Sonic shouted, his fur tinging gold and his eyes turning red.

Everyone took several steps back as Bowser began praying to the gods of old Hyrule and every other god in existence. Sonic took a deep breath. He hated it when he scared his friends. Absolutely loathed it.

"I'm sorry guys. I think.. i need to go cool off." Sonic said, heading to the door.

"Sonic-" Peach started.

"Please, don't follow me." Sonic said and then zoomed off.

"Did we... upset him?" Pit asked.

"He'll be back, he just needs to cool off." Palutena said.

**Meanwhile**

Sonic was racing through the forest. If he had his way, he'd wouldn't go back to Hub. His friends were worried about him, wanted to help him even and he just exploded on them. What was wrong with him? Sonic sat on a rock.

_Is something wrong with me? _Sonic thought.

He should probably just stay in the forest forever. At least here there was nothing to frighten. Was he really that scary when he was mad? His friends back on Mobious never mentioned it. What if he accidentally scared Tails that one time he got stuck on a level of blicblock and threw the controller at the TV? Sonic would never ever forgive himself if he had scared his little brother like that. Or that time that guy cut in front of him and Amy Rose in line at that burger place and he yelled at the guy in angry Japanese. Sonic blushed.

_No, but seriously. Hope i didn't scare her. _

What was so scary about him when he got mad that the other video game characters immediately stepped away from him. Did they see something that he didn't? 

_Maybe i really should just stay out here. At least i won't scare them if i have another freak out. Again. _Sonic thought.

He laughed to himself. And he thought he had gotten better at not having them.

A rainbow trail breezed by him and weaved in between the trees.

What? Sonic said. "Hey wait!" He called, taking off after the trail.

The trail zipped and weaved through the trees, over rocks and into and out of tunnels, Sonic following close behind.

"Hey, stop! I'm not going to hurt you! I promise!" Sonic yelled. The trail stopped, a small orb of rainbow light drifted over to him. If it had eyes, it would have been looking at Sonic curiously.

"I promise." The fifteen year old repeated. "And i always keep my promises." 

The orb grew brighter and brighter. Sonic shielded his eyes. The bright glow faded away and Sonic uncovered his eyes.

He gasped.

"You!" 

**Five seconds later**

"He still isn't back." Mega man said.

"Lady Paluteena said give him some time." Pit said.

Pac Man let out a couple of blares.

"What did he say?" Pit asked.

Everyone in the room shrugged.

"I don't know." Zelda said.

"Sonic is the only one that can understand him." Link said.

Suddenly the door to the common area burst open.

"What the fu-" Snake yelled, stopping short when everyone turned to glare at him. "Fuzz. What the fuzz." Snake corrected.

Sonic ran right into the room, looking around wildly.

"Whoa buddy! Where's the fire?" Link asked.

Sonic snapped his head to look at Link.

"What? No, there is no fire. Th-that's beside the point! It's back!" Sonic yelled.

"What's back Love?" Bayonetta asked.

"The spirit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More shocking revelations!!! For all the concerned readers, no Sonic actually didn't kill anyone but the poor guy thought he did for a while. I can't say too much about that because spoilers. What i can say is that it very much traumatized Sonic as you just saw in this chapter. For anyone wondering how in the world Sonic managed to saw a plate in half with a butter knife, in my story in terms of his powers and abilities, Sonic is a amalgamation (or is it a conglomeration) of:
> 
> Sonic X Sonic
> 
> Archie Comic Sonic
> 
> Video Game Sonic
> 
> Sonic Boom Sonic
> 
> Movie Sonic (the 2020 one)
> 
> As well as a bunch of other Sonics, so he's a lot more powerful than even he knows which as demonstrated in this chapter causes a lot of problems for him since he doesn't even know how strong he is.
> 
> Also Sonamy shippers rejoice because Sonamy exists in this story. In my story Amy Rose is fourteen years old.
> 
> I think that's all. I'll keep revealing more of Sonic's trauma in the next chapter and who knows, you might found out what causes him to have that nightmare about drowning.. And that flashback.


	5. The Spirit Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sonic returns, everyone heads off to find the spirit. It leads them to a cave filled with spirits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the fifth chapter. Sonic's torture is over, at least in this chapter.

"Ow." Sonic said as Zelda pulled a glass shard from his hand. "Ow." 

"Don't ow me, you shouldn't have crushed that glass like some kind of glass crushing maniac." Zelda said.

"Yeah, i have no idea what i was thinking when i did that. I think i might have blacked out for a sec." Sonic said, sheepishly.

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked him, removing the last glass shard.

"One minute i was holding the glass and the next it was crushed in my hand and i have no idea what happened in between that." Sonic said.

Zelda grabbed a bottle of hydrogen peroxide from Bayonetta. Sonic gulped.

"Do you have to? I mean, look it's already healing! See?" Sonic said, holding up his hand which to everyone's surprise was already healing right before their eyes. Link did a spit take, spitting water all over the carpet. Everyone turned to glare at him.

"What?! How is everyone else not shocked?!" Link asked.

"You're cleaning the carpet, love." Bayonetta said.

Link sighed and dragged himself off the couch to find a bucket and a carpet brush.

Zelda held out her hand. Sonic reluctantly held out his hand. Zelda poured the peroxide over his hand. To Sonic's credit, he didn't scream or cry, but he was pale afterwards. Zelda wrapped his hand.

"Great, now let's go!" Sonic said, speeding towards the door.

"Sonic, do you even know where the spirit is? It could have flown off for all you know." Zelda said.

"No, it's still in the forest, i told it to wait." Sonic said. Everyone stared at him.

"Like it'll listen." Link said.

Sonic looked at him.

"Have a little faith. Also you missed a spot." Sonic said, pointing to a spot on the carpet.

Link looked at it.

"Dang." 

**Twenty Minutes Later**

The Video Game Characters were all trekking through the forest, pushing branches out of their way and stepping over roots.

"So, where did you find it?" Zelda asked.

"It didn't try to kill you again, did it?" Link asked.

"I don't really remember, like i said i had other things on my mind but i i know it's around here somewhere and no, it didn't try to kill me." Sonic said, pushing a log out of his way.

"What are we even going to do when we find it?" Mega Man asked.

"Ask it what's going on and why was it on the track that day." Sonic said.

"Oh yes, the day you almost got killed and then got knocked unconscious and nearly boiled your brain." Captain Falcon said. "Great day." He added, sarcastically. Sonic threw a look back at him.

"You almost ran it over." He said, stepping over a root.

"Oh come on!" Link shouted. Everyone turned to him.

"What?" Zelda asked. Link pointed ahead of her. In their path was a fallen log that looked way too heavy to move. Bowser, Ganondorf and Ridley all tried to lift it.

"Do we go around?" Bowser asked, after lifting it failed. Zelda walked up to the log to assess it. 

"It's really buried in there. I don't think any of us are going to be able to move it." Zelda said.

Welp, i guess it's back to Hub." Ganondorf said.

"Not so fast, Ganny." Sonic said. Ganondorf glared at him.

Sonic walked over to the log.

"Sonic what are you doing?" Zelda asked him.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm lifting this log." Sonic said.

"Sonic, love, if Ganondorf, Bowser and Ridley can't lift it what makes you think you can?" Bayonetta asked.

Sonic didn't answer her, he just kept pulling.

"Let him try, i mean, it's not like we have any other options." Bowser said.

"Should someone help him?" Mario asked.

"And risk throwing their back out?" Bowser asked.

"Better that than Sonic throwing his own back out." Mario said.

"Sonic, buddy just give up. You're never going to- what in the freaking hell!" Snake yelled as everyone else's jaws dropped. Sonic had, by some vagary of the arcane, lifted the log.

"What's everyone staring for? Come on!" Sonic said, holding the log. Everyone stared at him for several minutes before moving through, in shock the entire time. Sonic lowered the log back.

"I don't know why you guys couldn't move it, it was pretty easy." Sonic said. Everyone just stood in shocked silence. Sonic looked at all of them, concerned for their wellbeing.

"I think i broke them." Sonic said to himself.

Finally, Link broke the silence.

"How did you do that?" Link asked. Sonic looked at him, confused.

"I just pulled and the log came up. Eventually." Sonic said.

"No i mean, how did you lift the log when Ridley, Bowser and Ganondorf couldn't?" Link askef.

"I.... honestly have no idea." Sonic shrugged. "Aw well." And then walked off. Everyone stared after him.

"Is that dangerous?" Link wondered. Everyone turned to look at him, silently encouraging him to elaborate.

"Being that strong and not knowing it. I wonder just how dangerous that is." Link said.

All the Video Game Characters looked at each other. They were wondering the same thing as well. Honestly, this wasn't the first time they had seen Sonic display strength that was far greater than his height and weight would suggest.

**Smash Brothers Brawl**

"Well i guess it's time to throw in the towel." Link said, glaring at a boulder that was blocking the path to the waterfall. 

"That's too bad." Zelda said, holding a picnic basket. She and Link had been so looking forward to going on this date. Bayonetta had even agreed to cover for them back at Hub.

"What are you two doin'." A voice asked. Link and Zelda both jumped a little. Sonic was leaned against a tree and by the look on his face, he found Zelda and Link failing to move the boulder pretty amusing.

"Are you two trying to out lift Donkey Kong?" Sonic asked, amused.

Link sighed.

"No, we _were _trying to go on a date." Link said. Sonic raised his eyebrow ridge in confusion at that.

"Whattya mean were?" He asked. Zelda gestured towards the rock.

"There a huge rock in the way, Sonic." Zelda explained to the fifteen year old.

Sonic looked at the boulder, considering it for a moment. He zoomed over to it and started pushing it. Zelda and Link raised their eyebrows.

"Sonic, buddy, if Zelda and i couldn't move it, what makes you think you can? You're a lot smaller than us." Link said.

"And weigh a lot less too." Zelda said.

Sonic either wasn't listening or didn't feel like commenting because he kept pushing. After a minute, the boulder began to slowly roll away from the entrance. With one final push, the boulder rolled away leaving both Zelda and Link flabbergasted. Even Sonic looked a little surprised at what he just did.

"Well, enjoy your date!" Sonic said, cheerily before speeding off into the forest. What he was doing out there in the first place, Link and Zelda had no idea.

**Last Night After Dinner**

"Oh come on!" Captain Falcon shouted as the glass rolled under the couch. He glared at the couch as if it had wronged him which it kinda had in this instance. Sonic looked at the couch.

"I'll get it!" He shouted, vaulting over the couch. He started pulling up on the couch while everyone watched him. Some in confusion, others in amusement. 

"Should uh... Should someone.. Help him?" Captain Falcon asked. Ridley ever the helpful one just laughed.

"Why? I'm enjoying this." Ridley said, sitting down on the couch to make Sonic's job harder, no doubt. Sonic shot a death glare up at the space pirate before going back to trying to lift the couch. Ridley just laughed while everyone glared at him.

"Get off the couch, Ridley! You're going to make Sonic throw his back out." Palutena scolded. Ridley just pulled his whole body onto the couch and lounged, a smug smile on his face.

"Now you're just being a jerk!" Bowser accused.

Ridley just shrugged, clearly enjoying being as unhelpful of a troll that he could reasonably get away with being. That was until the couch went up all of a sudden.

"What the!" Ridley shouted, looking over the couch, mouth dropping open. Sonic had just lifted the couch. He kicked the glass out from under it before lowering the couch but not before tipping the couch over, Ridley falling off of it.

"You're welcome." Sonic said. He yawned.

"I'm going to bed." Sonic said, heading off in the direction of the bedrooms.

Everyone just gaped after him. From his well deserved spot on the floor, Ridley groaned. Everyone glared down at him.

"Shut up, Ridley!" 

**Present Day**

Forty minutes had passed and they were still trudging through the forest, following after a royal blue hedgehog who didn't even know where he was going in the first place. Link idly wondered if he could just drag Sonic back to Hub as he ducked under a low hanging branch. Suddenly Sonic stopped and turned to everyone with a huge smile.

"What's he smiling for?" Bowser questioned.

"Cause, we're here!" Sonic said,pointing ahead. The Spirit was right where Sonic had left it and by the looks of it, it had been waiting. Sonic ran towards before anyone could stop him.

"Told ya i'd come back!" Sonic said to it. He gestured to the others. "And, i brought friends." Everyone waved, a little weary. After all, it almost killed Sonic (albeit indirectly and not intentionally) with a really high fever.

The Spirit took a look at everyone and then circled in a wide circle around Sonic, causing everyone to immediately draw their weapons. The Spirit took off into the shrubbery.

"Hey! Wait!" Sonic shouted, running after it. Everyone groaned in exasperation before taking off after the supersonic hedgehog. 

**Ten Minutes Later**

They really had to hand it to Sonic, he was fast and really, really, really agile. Some of them were having a hard time leaping over rocks and branches while trying to maintain a high running speed. Even the Video Game Characters who had the athletic ability for this were having a little trouble. Sonic was so far ahead of them now that they had to practically squint to see his blue spines or his shoes. He leapt up over a rock and then ran up a cliff and was gone. Everyone groaned again. They all looked over at Ridley.

"Don't look at me. I ain't flying any of you up there." 

**Meanwhile**

Sonic had to admit, he was getting pretty frustrated. It almost seemed like the Spirit was trying to lose him. But it kept circling back as if telling him to keep up before zooming off again. It was either taunting him or really, really desperate to show him something. Sonic chose the latter option. Didn't make it any less frustrating though. Then he tripped over a tree root. Sonic let out a string of Japanese curse words so severe his mother would more than likely have read him the riot act if she were here to hear him.

Sonic brushed himself off.

"Aw man!" He said, looking down at his left shoe. There was a huge scuff mark on it.

"くだらない."

Sonic ran his finger over the scuff mark. His Uncle Chuck had made him these shoes for his tenth birthday and now one of them had a huge scuff mark on the side. Sonic rubbed at the mark. 

"Dang it!" Sonic said, staring at the mark on his beloved shoe. He was long past frustrated now. Now he was mad.

"Dang it!" Sonic said again, a little louder this time. His shoe was scuffed. Literally the only keepsake he had from his childhood was scuffed and all because he chased after a stupid spirit. 

"Dang it!" Sonic yelled, anger rising. The only thing he had brought with him from Christmas Island when he had- the only present he had that his Uncle had given to him before he- the only reminder of happier times back on his home island before-

"DANG IT!!!!" Sonic screamed, punching a tree, a loud crack ringing out through the forest as the wood on the trunk splintered. Sonic looked at his fist which had gone through the trunk in horror. 

"I-i'm sorry. I-i didn't mean it." Sonic whispered softly, sinking to the ground. He just stared at his fist in horrified silence, silently wondering if those kids back on his island had been right all along.

**Meanwhile**

Everyone had been scaling the cliff, some faster than others, all while desperately praying that Sonic had noticed that he had quite literally left them in the dust and decided to wait for them. He was after all, the only one who could really navigate these woods well. No one was really concerned when the wind picked up. It was supposed to be windy today after all. It was a bit concerning when the rocks began crumbling as everyone climbed despite looking sturdy before but they pushed over none the less. That was until they had the scream.

"DANG IT!!!!" Everyone (well everyone that wasn't Ridley) immediately stared up at the cliff face. 

"Sonic!" Zelda shouted as she scrambled up the rock face, Palutena, Bayonetta, Pit, Pac Man, Link, Mega Man, Mario, Samus, Snake and few others scrambled up with her. They pulled themselves up just in time to see a blue explosion.

"Sonic!" Everyone shouted as they ran over to the explosion site. No one didn't really know what to expect when they arrived. Finding Sonic sitting despondent underneath a tree that had, in Snake's words, a big ass hole in it wasn't one of them. 

"Sonic?" Palutena asked, softly, bending down to look at him. The hedgehog made no indication that he had heard her. Palutena reached out to touch him and Sonic reacted. He practically vaulted away right before Palutena's hand made contact with his arm.

"Hey guys!" Sonic said, a little too cheerily for someone who not even five minutes ago had been looking so despondent that it was a miracle he remembered to breathe. 

"I uh.. I lost the spirit." Sonic said. Snake shook himself out of his stupor.

"What the? You? How?" Snake asked.

"I uh... tripped." Sonic said. Everyone just blinked at him. Zelda looked like she wanted to say something while everyone else was just flabbergasted that Sonic had managed to lose a tiny yellow chick thing. Bayonetta looked at Sonic's shoe.

"What happened to your shoe, love?" Bayonetta asked.

"I tripped." Sonic said, a little coldly as he stared at the scuff mark. He looked up at Bayonetta, apologetic.

"Sorry. That wasn't directed at you. These shoes just mean a lot to me and i'm kinda mad at myself for scuffing one of them up like this." Sonic said, pointing to the scuff mark.

"It's fine, love." Bayonetta said.

"What was that big explosion?" Samus asked. Sonic tensed up at the mention of the explosion. 

"Uhhh......." Sonic looked around, desperate for an escape. He found it in the form of the Spirit, peeking out from behind a tree. 

"Hey look! Found the spirit." Sonic said, zooming over to it. Everyone walked after him. The Spirit flew over to cave and squeezed through the gap. Bowser rolled the rock out of the way, Sonic surprisingly electing to stay out of the way.

Everyone gaped at what they saw.

"No way." Link breathed.

In the cave was more spirits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh.... i guess Sonic's torture wasn't over. There also a glimpse of Sonic's strength in this chapter in addition to his ability in the 2020 Sonic The Hedgehog movie. Also some subtle hints that Sonic didn't really have it easy with the other kids on his home island. Also, i wonder why Sonic got so upset about his shoe getting scuffed. Just why is his shoes so important to him, hmmm? Comment your theories down below.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, finished the chapter and the end chapter note. This was a doozy. There are so many characters in this story, even more than my Ninjago series (don't worry, i'm working on the second chapter). I hope that i did everyone justice in this first chapter. 
> 
> As previously mentioned in the first note, i have three other series and one more that i'm working on at the moment meaning this one probably like the other series won't be updated as often. I will try my best though. 
> 
> As always hope you enjoyed the chapter and i'll see you next chapter!!!


End file.
